fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Ground Control to Major Tom
is the first episode of Spaced. It was written by and first aired in June 2019. Synopsis After a crucial alliance mission goes wrong, soldier Rob Shepard is left for dead after being attacked by Tsubasa Sakamoto. Rob wakes up from a 3-year coma in a college based in Roswell, New Mexico, surrounded by a group of students. Phoenix Markham fills him in on what has happened during his coma, including Tsubasa's bloodthirst for humans, the disbanding of the alliance and the threat humanity is now in. Rob assembles a team as he prepares to take the fight to his former protege. Transcript A ship is seen flying through space, before the main cabin is shown with a man sat at a desk, relaxing. A PA then comes over the cabin. :PA: Yo, Rob. I got the results off Jackson for you if you want them. :Rob: Forward 'em to me. Rob boots a PC up as he awaits the message. :PA: By the way, have you noticed anything weird with Sakamoto? She seems to be really hesitant to show her face since we left Penta. :Rob: Haven't really seen her, if I'm being honest. The camera then shows Sakamoto in her own personal quarters. She is shown to have multiple cybernetic parts, as she takes deep breaths. :Sakamoto: What is it you want me to do with these guys? :Unknown voice: Wipe them out. If Shepard's alive, he's definitely going to destroy our plans. :Sakamoto: Understood. Sakamoto pulls a pistol out of her locker and loads it as Rob is seen checking his reports. He spots a pair of applications and opens them. :Rob: Danny Alvarez and Lorenza Gallinari. Hmm. The ship is seen entering Earth's orbit as Sakamoto starts her rampage on the ship. The crew begins to panic as the PA patches through to Rob again. :PA: Tsubasa's on a rampage! She's killing everyone! We're-- Tsubasa shoots the PA, which Rob hears. :Rob: Oh, crap. Tsubasa continues to tear through everyone as eventually, she reaches Rob. Rob gets out of his chair as he quickly reaches out and diverts the direction of her gun, resulting in it hitting a fuel line. :Rob: ...I don't know what the worse outcome was here. Tsubasa chuckles as she headbutts Rob to the ground. He stumbles back as the ship starts turning. Before Rob can start sliding, he grabs onto his desk and grabs a helmet to put on his head. :Rob: What's with the sudden "murder everything" mentality, exactly?! :Tsubasa: The natives on Penta enlightened me... They showed me what the universe would be like without humans and it was glorious. :Rob: ...So you got indoctrinated. :Tsubasa: Enlightened! :Rob: Indoctrinated. Tsubasa gets visibly frustrated as she breaks Rob's helmet and uses telekinesis to destroy the ship. She snaps the cabin in half as Rob loses his grip and falls into the atmosphere. Tsubasa laughs as she summons an alien ship and boards it, while she watches Rob fall. ---- Rob is seen having landed on Earth, incredibly close to death. A group of people spot his nearly-lifeless body and surround it. :Person #1: Oh, he's fucked up. The group looks over to a woman looking at the landscape. :Person #2: Yo Phoenix, you might wanna check this out! Phoenix turns around and walks to the spot where Rob is. :Phoenix: Oh god... :Person #3: Do you think we could even recover him? Phoenix thinks it over. :Phoenix: We... could try. Let's get back to campus with him. The others nod as they all work together to bring back Rob into Phoenix's dormitory room. Phoenix's room is shown to have a lot of scientific equipment within it as she begins work on Rob with the other students. A montage is shown of their recovery effort while headlines over time show up, including multiple partnerships between Phoenix and major science organisations through her work and even a Nobel Prize ceremony. A headline is shown of Rob's alliance disbanding after he is assumed dead as well of news of a super soldier in training from Brazil escaping the country and some reports of Tsubasa's rogue actions across the universe. Eventually, Phoenix is seen watching over Rob as he slowly opens his eyes. Phoenix seems surprised as she jumps back. :Phoenix: Holy shit, we brought someone back from the dead! Rob takes a couple of breaths as he sits up and looks at Phoenix. :Rob: Where am I? :Phoenix: Roswell. I've been working on bringing you back for 3 years. I didn't even realise who I was bringing back until your face got fixed. :Rob: So, you know who I am? :Phoenix: Alliance elite Rob Shepard? Hell yeah! What happened to you, anyway? :Rob: Got betrayed by my best soldier. Spaced, ship destroyed, crashed to Earth, just about survived... :Phoenix: Damn... Rob looks around the room as he notices all the headlines. :Rob: I... just want to try and get my bearings back for now, but I'm going after Sakamoto. Are you wanting to help? :Phoenix: Sure thing! There's a guy who applied for the alliance in the McDonald's around the corner if you want to pick him up too. :Rob: ...How do you go from the alliance to McDonald's? :Phoenix: The alliance declared you dead while I was working on you and disbanded not long after. McDonald's was his backup. :Rob: Right... Rob gets up as he exits the room to walk around the town. ---- TBA Reception TBA Trivia TBA Category:Episodes Category:RTA's Things Category:Transcript Category:2019 Category:Subpages